1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for increasing electron flow in an electrical ribbon conductor, and an electrical ribbon conductor having an improved configuration which produces enhanced electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When copper wire and ribbon are used in coil windings of electromagnets, transformers, electrical motors and generators, the amount of current flow is limited by Ohm's law, beyond which no improvement was feasible. Significantly improved electrical conductivity is presently achieved by using superconductors operating at cryogenic temperatures below 4.degree. K., or high temperature superconductors at temperatures in the 70.degree.-140.degree. K. range (about the temperature of liquid nitrogen and above), but none is yet available to operate at room temperature. Superconductors require specialized plumbing, cooling devices, coolant, dewars, etc., and high maintenance costs are involved. In computer chip technology, the electron velocity is determined by the nature of semiconductor materials, and no accelerating device for electrons is used.
Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,650 teaches apparatus which utilizes semiconductor components installed in parallel as active elements, and which is used in the presence of a magnetic field for measuring, controlling, regulating, modulating, or other translating purposes. In contrast, the present invention does not involve any semiconductors. Although Weiss utilizes parallel circuitry, there is no other similarity to the present invention. The parallel installation of the Hall current bridges of the present invention span a ribbon conductor from one edge to the other, between which no designed potential differences should exist, except for the small resulting potential differences due to Hall current electron migration. Thus there is a radical difference between the parallel installation of the Weiss semiconductor devices and the present invention.
Applicant is unaware of any prior work in this particular domain of the shaping of electrical conductors for the purpose of enhancing electrical conductivity by increasing electron flow velocity.
The Illustrated Dictionary of Electronics, 4th ed., (1988) by Rufus P. Turner and Stan Gibilisco, sets forth on page 271 the definition of "Hall effect" as "A phenomenon observed in thin strips of metal and in some semiconductors: When a strip carrying current longitudinally is placed in a magnetic field that is perpendicular to the strip's plane, a voltage appears between opposite edges of the strip that, although it is feeble, will force a current through an external circuit. The voltage is positive in some metals (such as zinc) and negative in others (such as gold)."
It has been found that when a magnetic field oriented perpendicular to the ribbon surface is applied or self generated, the longitudinal electron velocity is increased if a transverse electron flow in the direction opposite of Hall current can be generated on a conductor ribbon. To accomplish this, Hall current is drained from the edge of electron accumulation and the drained electrons are transported to the other edge via parallel insulated bridges running across the ribbon surface, which are herein called Hall current bridges.